Is It Magic?
by XxSoulxofxtearsxX
Summary: Draco love story: Faith loves Draco, but she doesn't want anybody to know becaue she also loves Harry. That and Draco Malfoy isn't the nicest guy around. Faith is Harry, Ron and Hermionie's friend. Draco is their enemy but she can't help how she feels.


_Chapter 1 ~ Torn Apart_

The alarm clock went louder and louder until I just couldn't stand it anymore. I threw it across the room. Stupid thing woke me up, I don't like alarm clocks. But if I don't have one, I won't wake up on time. And oh joy...I have to get the train today. My second year at Hogwarts starts today. I got all my stuff ready the night before and the train leaves in about an hour so I have just enough time to get there.

My name is Faith Halliwell. I guess you could call me a hikikomori. It's a Japanese term describing someone who locks them self in their room and stays on the computer all day. Or plays video games, either one, sometimes both. That's pretty much what I do when I come home in the summer. But the weird thing about me is that when I'm at Hogwarts, I bring my laptop so that I can talk to my older brother on the Internet. He not a wizard, but I'm a witch. It's the only way we can stay in contact when I'm at school. And I of course don't tell him about the guy I like right now or he would come storming into Hogwarts and I wouldn't know what to do about that. Anyway, my height is 5'6 and I'm going to be in my second year for Hogwarts. I'm 12 years old, and nearly 13. I have long straight black hair that reaches my mid back and ice blue eyes. My friends are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. There are others but they don't matter that much to me. My parents are both dead and apparently they were a wizard legend like Harry's parents. Apparently my parents were both amazing healers. Yet I can hardly heal a paper cut. But I'll learn someday. Maybe...

Anyway, I got to the train station in London and got my trunk and black owl on a trolley. I saw Hermione and the Weasley's but there was no Harry or Ron. "Hermione!" I yelled out to her and once I reached her we hugged each other tightly. Then I continued. "Hey, where's Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know, they haven't showed up yet. They'll be here soon I'm guessing." She shrugged and went on about the latest books she read over the summer. Some of the books she reads are pretty interesting. Others are boring as all hell though.

"Well, lets get on the train then." I told her to go first. We have to run threw a fake wall to get to platform 9 ¾, we were both nervous about it last year but we know about it now so everything is fine. Once we got to the platform the Weasley twins helped us with our luggage and put it in the back of the train along with all the other luggage. We got on the train and all the seats were taken except for with Draco and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. I don't like Draco all that much, well...yeah, let's just say that for now. Anyway, I begged some girls from Slitherin house to switch places with us but they wouldn't budge so we had to sit with Draco Malfoy. Me and Hermione are from the Griffindor house. There are four houses in Hogwarts: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Slitherin. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are the minor ones, Slitherin and Griffindor are pretty much at war with each other so I don't like sitting here much. I spoke up so that we had a place to sit for a few hours.

"Hey, Malfoy, there are no other seats. Can we sit here?" He looked up at me and Hermione then smirked with a nasty reply.

"You can, Faith. But no mudbloods." The word mudblood is used in the wizarding world for someone who has magical powers but their parents don't.

I can't stand it when people make fun of my friends. "Say that again Malfoy..." I glared at the idiot. And he did say it again.

"I said...no mudbloods."

I didn't hesitate and grabbed his collar. I punched him hard in the cheek and held his collar so that his face was close to mine so that I could warn him once last time. "I dare you, say that again."

"Fine then, she can sit here as well as you." The good thing was that he let Hermione stay, but the bad thing was that he kissed me on the lips after he said that. I immediately slapped his pale face though and sat down with Hermione. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and mumbled: "You bastard..."

The rest of the ride was relatively calm. Notice how I said relatively. Draco had pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sure, pretty I'll admit but his personality shows on the face and makes him horrible. His goons were only followers and without him probably not that bad but they both had short brown hair and dark eyes. Plus, they were both a little chubby. And do you know how annoying it is to be gossiped about all the time? Well, Draco spreads around fake rumors about us dating and all that other crap that goes along with it. I hate most of the Slitherins because they tease me about being a curvy hourglass. Which I am so not! I am skinny, yeah, but I'm not an hourglass. It was almost time for us to arrive at the school so me and Hermione went to go change into our robes.

We got back to our seats and then the train slowed to a stop. We all got off the train and then Hermione ran to Hagrid, the games keeper. Also, our friend. But before I could go, Draco grabbed my hand and told me to stop then smiled at me. "Hey. Faith." His eyes turned mean. "I don't like being hit, you know." I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Draco. But you also know that I don't tolerate people that make fun of my friends. Remember that and you won't get hit anymore." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "See you." were my last words before I ran off to Hermione and Hagrid. When I said that we are so not dating and I don't like him that much, those were lies. I like him plenty. But of course, my friends can't know that. Especially Harry...

All of the first years followed Hagrid after I said Hi. Then me and Hermione caught one of the carriages and went into the feasting hall and meeting hall, whatever you want to call it hall! Soon all of the students were in the right places so then the sorting happened. You can't just choose what house you get put it, so there's a sorting. After that, there was the welcoming feast for the first years. During the feast, Draco didn't talk out loud but he mouthed some words to me saying: "Let's meet at the fountain an hour after everyone's gone to bed." I smiled at him from across the room in recognition. Hermione noticed my sudden smile and looked across the room and asked: "Who are you smiling at? It's not Malfoy is it?" My eyes widened at that so I turned to her and said:

"No! Of course it's not him. It's that one guy in Ravenclaw. He's pretty cute, but he's way too stupid for me." Hermione smiled.

"That's good." She began. "All hell would break loose if you actually liked Malfoy."

After she said that everything was fine for the rest of the night. The both of us went up to our room and we got ready for bed. I don't really care if Draco sees me in my Pajamas. They were black silk anyway. I like the feel of silk. They had little gray cats on them, but I have an owl. My owl is black with a small diamond on it's chest, it had purple eyes. I thought that was awesome when I first got it, and it is cool!

After an hour had passed, I slowly got out of bed and began to walk to the door. But Hermione woke up when I made a creak on the floor. "Mm...Faith, why are you up...?"

"Just going to the washroom." That was my answer but I went out the door of our room and crept down the long hall until I got to the main door that lead to the common room. Once I got out of the house, I went down a few flights of stairs and got to the main hall, I saw professor Snape at the end of the hall so I ran inside an office. I heard his footsteps get louder and louder then softer and softer until I heard nothing at all. That's when I ran back out then went out the back door leading to the fountain just a little bit outside of Hogwarts. I saw Draco sitting on the edge of the fountain in his normal robes. OK, now I feel a little stupid wearing pajamas.

I walked and sat next to him. "Hey, were you waiting long?" I usually ask him that if I'm late.

He smiled and replied: "No, not at all." He looked away from the stars and then smirked. "Nice PJ's."

I giggled then said "Thanks. So, how was your summer?"

Before he answered he pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the neck. "Mine was boring. My father showered me with gifts when he saw that I was miserable. The only thing that cheered me up was looking at your picture in the yearbook. But now you're all mine..." He pulled me closer. When Draco said that it made me blush, anyway, then he asked how my summer was.

"Mine was alright." I began. "I hung out with my brother a lot. I didn't exactly eat healthy but I like candy so whatever! Anyway, I had to hide my yearbook since my brother doesn't like guys talking to me that much...that was pretty much my summer."

"You didn't miss me?" He asked pretty depressingly.

I smiled at him. "Of course I missed you." Draco lightly put his hand to my neck then he slowly moved it lower. He undid one button from my shirt then another but I stopped him by taking his hand. "D-Draco...we _are_ at a school. Stop it..."

He leaned into me, making me lean backwards on the edge of the fountain. He lay on top of me and then said "What's your point?" He kissed me aggressively and asked for entrance to my mouth, I let him then he undid another button of my shirt. He stopped kissing for a minute to say: "You're mine, remember that."

We both heard the sound of a car and got shocked. That made us fall into the water of the fountain so I screamed a little as the water was cold. Draco looked pissed off then he got out and held a hand out to help me up. I tripped on the side of it and fell into his arms. "What the hell was that sound?" he asked me. I answered after buttoning up my shirt.

"It's called a car. It's a muggle thing." Malfoy shook his head and started walking with me to the houses. I said goodnight as I reached my house then he went to his after also saying goodnight. I woke up the picture of the fat lady then said the password. "Yume Casandra." The door to the house opened and I saw Harry and Ron heading up to the boys side of the dorms. I dragged them back downstairs to the common room to give them hugs. "Hey! Where were you guys? Me and Hermione had to sit with Malfoy on the train!"

The both of them looked at each other and laughed a little. Then Harry answered. "Sorry Faith. Sorry you had to sit with him! Anyway, the wall was blocked off and we couldn't get through to the other side. Also, why are you wet?"

I blushed a little but it didn't show. "I-I was watching the stars and then I suddenly fell in the water..." I hope that's a good enough excuse. "Oh, but I missed you guys!" I nearly yelled it but I couldn't help it and hugged them both tightly.

"I missed you too." They both said in unison. I stopped hugging them and started going up the girl side of the stairs. "Goodnight!" They both said. Then they went up the guy side of the stairs.

I walked to the room and saw Hermione and Lavender fast asleep. Lavender Brown is my other room mate. I changed into my other pajamas and climbed into bed.

I woke up late for classes. I hurried and got dressed into my robes, then I ran down all the stairs and then out the front door then into the greenhouse for herbology class with the Hufflepuff people. Our teacher was a plump little woman. I apologized for interrupting her class and she didn't give me detention. We had to replant mandrakes. A few people fainted from their cry but not that many.

My next class was transfiguration with Ravenclaw. We were changing beetles into buttons. Ron's wand was broken pretty badly. I'll ask him about it at lunch. Next we had double defense against the dark arts with only Gryffindor. Our "smart" new teacher Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart let out Cornish pixies after a moronic quiz only about himself. Something tells me that this will be an easy class. Anyway, after me, Ron, Hermione, and Harry got them all back into their cage, it was lunch.

All through the day I found out about the new gossip. Ron's twin brothers came up to us during lunch and said: "Did you hear? Everyone's talking about it. Draco Malfoy was spotted last night making out with a girl after everyone went to bed. They were at the fountain and they fell in as well. Everyone says it's a Slitherin girl but they don't know her name. All they know is that she had black silk pajamas with gray cats on it." After that they went on to another group of people and told them so I was close to blushing. Harry was the first to say something.

"Hey...I'm not saying you did or anything, but...Faith, you have those same pajamas. And they were soaking wet when we saw you." Ron agreed with him and then Hermione chimed in.

"I saw you get up in the middle of the night, Faith. But you said you were going to the washroom." I blushed and yelled at them.

"W-what are you saying? You don't actually believe that I would make out with that jerk do you?" The three of them went silent. Meaning, they thought I would. "I don't believe you guys. You guys are jerks."

Hermione hugged me then. "I'm sorry, Faith! You know I didn't mean anything, right?"

Ron was the next to apologize. "Whoa...I'm sorry too, I can't imagine you liking Malfoy at all."

Last was Harry, who had an angry expression. "Well I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked people that make fun of your friends."

"Harry!" I was shocked, I was not expecting that. "I do not like Malfoy alright?" I hate lying but there's not much else I can do.

He actually apologized this time. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry..."

After we finished eating we all went to the courtyard and visited Hagrid after a few events. Such as: Draco calling Hermione mudblood again, Ron messing up a spell for revenge, me punching Draco again, and us running off once Ron was spitting up slugs. After that odd occurrence, we had afternoon classes.

First was charms. We tried lifting larger objects off the ground, like bookshelves. Then after that, we had double potions...with Slitherin house. I got there last because of a hold up on an annoying first year named Colin. He kept going on about Harry and where his next class was he was also holding a muggle camera. Muggles are non magic folk. Once I got there, I was deemed detention worthy because I told the truth about Colin holding me up. But professor Snape thought it was a lie and gave me detention. "Miss Halliwell, you have detention today along with Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Malfoy. Report to the games keeper at 8:00 tonight. Have a seat next to Malfoy and we'll continue our lesson."

"What if I don't want to sit next to that blond prick?" I have to make an excuse or Harry will think I was lying about not liking Draco.

Snape had a snarl on his face and then responded to me. "Then you can have another detention." That was it? How unoriginal.

"And what if I don't care?"

"Sit!"

"Alright!" I pretended to roll my eyes. I sat down next to Draco then I realized that I forgot my books in the charms classroom. "Hey, Snapey. I forgot my books, can I go get them?" At the corner of my eye I saw Draco hiding smile at what I called Snape.

"Do not call me that. And no, you cannot interrupt this class again or I will take points from your house. Just share with Mr. Malfoy." I rolled my eyes again and then pretty much took the book from Draco and put it in front of me. I grinned as the bell rang because I ruined his whole class.

"See you tomorrow Snapey!" I yelled as I grabbed the books I did have and ran out of the class. Everyone stormed out of the class and started congratulating me. They said stuff like:

"That was the best potions class I've ever had!",

"You're the best, Halliwell!"

Even the Slitherins started congratulating me. It was pretty weird... But Harry was the only one that didn't congratulate me. Once everyone left to hang out for a while I asked Harry what was wrong, because he usually loved stuff like that. I saw him at the fountain looking at the sky with an angry expression. "Harry!" I called out to him and then he held up a piece of my pajamas. It was probably why I tripped last night. But good thing no one is here right now. He wouldn't talk to me, he simply glared at the grass. "Harry? Why do you look so mad? I thought you loved stuff like that..." He replied to that.

"I _do _love that sort of stuff. I'm mad because you told me last year that you loved me, I told you that I loved you as well. And then I find this after seeing you soaking wet and with a rip at the bottom of your pajamas. You lied to me about Malfoy didn't you? You really did make out with him didn't you?" I sat next to him and made him face me.

"Harry, I'll admit...that I like Draco a little bit, but I did no such thing as make out with him. It was only a kiss..." And a little more, but I won't say more than that. "Harry...please, believe me." He looked even angrier than before.

He yelled at me after taking my shoulders. "I told you before that you are mine! I love you! Remember that." Crap. This is kind of tearing me apart. Draco basically said the same thing last night. Harry kissed me after he said it. Then said again, "Remember that..."

I saw a flash then looked behind me. It was Colin Creevey. He was holding his camera. He walked over and said "All right there, Harry?" Harry simply nodded with a small bit of anger still showing. "I can't wait to send this picture to the Daily Prophet! _Harry Potter has a girlfriend?_ Will be the next headline, I can't wait!" Harry took Colin's collar then said:

"Tell the Daily Prophet and I don't know what will become of you... Don't tell anyone at school either."

Colin nodded quickly to get out of Harry's grasp. Harry let go and then Colin ran off. "Harry...you got a little violent over the summer didn't you? Oh, how was your summer anyway?" Harry glared at the grass then sighed and tried to smile.

"My summer was the same as usual except a house elf came into my room and told me not to come to Hogwarts this year because of something dangerous. I had to drive to Hogwarts with Ron because the wall of the train was blocked off and once I get to school I find out that the girl I love kissed my enemy. Oh joy."

"Harry..." I don't really know what to say but he hugged me then. "You know it's not like that! It's just...I don't know..." I can't think anything to say. I'm such an idiot... Harry stopped hugging me. But he got up then looked down at me and said:

"I'm the one that loves you." Then he walked away.

A few hours later

It was dinner time and I sat between Hermione and Ron. Harry was on the other side of Ron. Harry talked with Ron and the odd time I talked with Hermione. After dinner I went on the computer and talked to my brother for a little while and before I knew, it was 8:00 pm. I said bye to my brother and then ran down to Hagrid's small hut for a house. Everyone was already there. "S-sorry I'm late" I said apologetically. Hagrid nodded to me and told us this:

"For yeh detention today you will be in two groups and you'll be looking for spiders the size of Fang or spider blood. Spider blood is sort of a green color. Like slime. The first group will be me, Ron, and Hermione. The second group will be Harry, Faith, and Malfoy. Fang'll go with you three. Let's meet back at the parting in a hour." Fang is Hagrid's dog. I was uneasy. Being with Draco _and _Harry will not be a fun thing. Good thing there's a dog...we went about a quarter way into the forest and then split into our groups.

Once we split up, I stayed behind Harry and Draco. I didn't say anything and neither did they. It was a little awkward. I wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing spiders either... But anyway, Harry clenched a fist and dragged Draco off a little way away from me after telling me to wait here. I have no idea what got into him. I could still hear them when they left though. Harry grabbed Draco's collar and was pretty angry as he spoke. "I know it was you and Faith that were at the fountain last night. What did you do to her? Seduce her? What the hell was it?" Harry yelled the last sentence then Draco pushed Harry away from him and spoke while irritated.

"Don't touch me. I didn't even see her last night."

"That's a lie!" Harry yelled again

"If I did see her then it wasn't too much more than a kiss. Was that all you wanted?" Draco started walking back to me then Harry grabbed him again and threw him against a tree and held him there.

"I'm not done!" He yelled again. "I want you to leave her alone forever. And don't you dare kiss her again..." I saw a spider and guess how big it was. It was _bigger_ than fang. That made me scream so Draco yelled my name.

"Faith!" Draco pushed Harry away, got his wand out and killed the spider with a spell. "Expelliarmus!" A red spark flew out of his wand and the spider flipped onto it's back. Draco came over to me when he finished and pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay?" I could barely nod. I don't like spiders... Especially one's of that size!

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him away from me and glared. "Let's keep going." He said angrily. We kept walking but Harry changed our formation. We all stood side by side but Harry was in the middle because he was still angry about the Draco thing and him hugging me just now was not the best thing to do either. I heard a disgusting sound and looked at Draco, he stepped in green slime. Probably spider blood. Draco looked like he was about to throw up.

"Looks like we found some." Draco looked at it then put a hand to his mouth. It seemed like he was really going to throw up. Harry pushed Draco off it and put some of it in a small vile given to us by Hagrid. We decided to head back since it was getting close the 9:00. I stayed behind them again and they walked side by side in front of me. They kept glaring at each other and making fists. Maybe I shouldn't have told Harry anything. Harry snapped again right before we got to the parting. He grabbed Draco's collar and punched his pale face. "Why does it have to be _you_ who likes her? Someone like you doesn't deserve her!"

Harry backed away once we heard Hagrid's voice. "Oy! Stop punching Malfoy! No matter how much of a slime he is..." OK. I give up. No one seems to believe that Draco can be sweet. Just because they see his mask doesn't mean they see the guy inside of it. We reached the crossing and then Hermione and Ron gave me questioning looks. I just shook my head and shrugged. We were all allowed to go back to our rooms for the night after talking about what we found. Draco went first and then Ron and Hermione then Harry, then I was behind them. After a few minutes though. I stayed behind to ask Hagrid something.

"Hagrid. Have you ever had a situation where you're torn between two people?" It was an odd question to ask as I really didn't know how he would respond. He replied with a calm voice and had an odd tone to go with it.

"I have. And it's pretty hard to deal with. Especially if the two are opposites on the outside. But maybe the worse one shows his nice side only to one person. And nobody would ever believe her if she told anybody different than what they thought of him." I was shocked that he knew how it felt. He continued and ask me a question once everyone was out of earshot. "It's Harry and Malfoy isn't it?" I sighed and nodded my head.

"Draco only shows his nice side to me so I don't even try to convince anyone that he's really a nice person. Hagrid can you keep this conversation a secret?" Hagrid gave me a warm hug and I lost my breathe and he smiled as he said:

"You can count on me!"

I thanked him and then ran off to walk with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco turned around for a minute with a look in his eye sort of hoping that I would go and walk with him. I smiled to him without Harry noticing. Soon the day was over and we had another day at Hogwarts.

_End Of Chapter 1 ~ Torn Apart_


End file.
